Get Up
by Celestial Seraphym
Summary: A very short poem hybrid that follows Haruka's thoughts and actions through a typical day as she anticipates the arrival of her beloved...Rated M for language and adult liaisons...
1. Get Up

**Author's note: This is my first submitted story, so here goes! It's sort of a cross between a story and a poem--it's like a collection of thoughts and actions, so no complete sentences! This first one is told from Haruka's point of view. Hopefully it won't be too hard to guess the actions that are going on. Hope you enjoy it--I welcome reviews!**

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters--I just love to write about them!_**

* * *

**Get Up****  
**

A dream. Or not. A wind. A place. Dark, then Light. Form, waves, a beach, a water. A woman. All woman. Breasts. Soft. A sweet spot, wet. A dream. Or not...

_Fucking alarm._

Get up. Roll over. Ten minutes more. One minute more. Get up. Now. NOW. A sigh, get up. Off with the shirt, down with the boxers. Rub them. Breasts still there.

_Need a shower._

Run the water -- too hot. Get in --

_--Ohhh, feels fucking good. Need my girl with me now._

Feel the water. Feel the heat. Taste the water, rinse the mouth.

_Much better._

Rub the body. All the right places.

_She's not here, ah, what the hell._

Feels good. The touch and the water. The wetness, the feeling. T he warmth. The inside, the out. Even better. More wetness, better still. Feels SO good. The wetness. The water. Tickling it, in a stream. Just right. Soapy. And slippery. Slippery all over. Come now...come HARD. Come NOW.

_Oh god, it's good!_

Squeeze the feeling out. Every bit. Savor it. Rub it. Got it?

Good.

Get out.

Dry the body. Tingling, feels nice. Spray. Rub. Brush. Brush. Comb. Look. Looks good.

_Where's that damned -- oh._

Put it on. Put them on. Look. Look. Look more. Not here. Not there. Under here?

_Where the fuck is my -- oh._

Put them in the ears. Turn it on. Turn it up.

Down the stairs. A bite?

_No time for that._

Out the door. Run. Run. Run harder. Sweat and pant. Breathe. Pounding, in the ears. Louder. Harder. Run. Breathe. Run. Forget all, always do. Feel the wind. On the face. Feel the wind. Feel the ground. Feel the air. Feel the pain. FEEL IT .

_FUCK!!!_

Feel the ground beneath the body. The pain in the hip, and in the hand. A scuff. Another. And blood. Some blood. Wipe it off.

Get up.

_Get__ UP._

Rise. Do it again. Go again. Run. Feels good. There's pain.

_Forget the pain. Been worse pain ._

Back here. Through the door. On the floor. Work the abs. Sweat more.

_Fuck. Still hurts. Shit._

Get up.

Take care of it. A wash. Shirt off. Shorts off. Back in the water. No wetness this time.

_No time for that. Later._

Out. Put it on. Put them on. Spray. Brush. Comb. Look. Looks good. Down the stairs. Into the kitchen. Open it up. Look in.

_No. No. Yuck, hell no. No, well -- no. Maybe. Sure, why not. Sounds good._

Get it out. Get that too. And some of this, and those. Put it in one. Put them in the other. Watch. Turn. Watch. Turn. Done. Get one. A clean one. Put it all on. Good to sit.

_Pretty damned good -- wish she was here _.

Finish, get more. Back down. Again, good.

Get up.

Wash it off. Look up, and over. Plenty of time still.

The knock, familiar.

_No time after all._

A greeting. A kiss. Another kiss, and a hug. A waft of perfume. Of sandalwood. Or something. It's sweet. Familiar. It's nice.

A chat. Short chat. Then caress. Kiss. Kiss and forget. Then a pain.

She doesn't know.

She knows now. Kisses it. Makes it better.

All better now .

Up the stairs, with her now. Go in.

Grab her. Kiss hard, caress low. Shirt off. Pants off. A skirt tossed. A bra tossed. Lacy. Panties. More lace. Feels good .

The body feels better.

Moans. Kisses. Slurps. Tastes. Licks. Fingers, and tongue. Spread them. Taste it. Feel it. Be there, Inside. Deep, in. So good. Tastes good. Devour it. Tastes better.

Up and up. More and more. Grab. Caress. Enter. Harder. HARDER. More . Use the tongue. Use like the fingers. Use with the fingers. Slippery. Slide over it. Slide into it. Make her. Make her more. Whisper.Say it. Tell her. Grab it. It's soft. Always is. Suck on it. Tastes good. Feels nice, warm. More. MORE. Rhythm. Rhythm. Squeeze it out. Every bit. Sweat. Slowly descend. Breathe. _Breathe_...

A kiss, an '_I love you_'. And one returned.

Roll over. Not alone. With her, just right. Set it again, only for a moment. Just a few. A few more. Not long enough. No dreams, just rest. Then the sound.

_Fucking alarm._

A sigh, a pause, a kiss.

Get up.


	2. Not Yet

**Author's note: This one is written from Michiru's point of view. Her style is a little more subdued, relaxed, fluid, so I tried to reflect that in this story. There are several parallels to Haruka's "Get Up". Enjoy! **

* * *

**Not Yet**

A dream. Of course. Bright light. A beach. The water, and the wind. Such a wind, blows soft. A woman, drawing near. Nearer still. Familiar and beautiful, handsome. Heart races. Sweet anticipation. Tall, statuesque. Nearer, and nearer still…

_Cruel alarm._

Not yet. A few moments more. Wait, then up. Up, then out. Slowly, to savor the last. A sigh, and a nod.

Walk to there, open them up. The morning breeze, strong, then caressing. Warm and gentle. Step out, into the morning. Feels good. Eyes close. Imagine her here…

_Wish she was here now._

The sea, the vast sea. Sparkling. Sprawling. Calling, familiar. A swim?

_Not yet._

Back inside, fingers through the hair. Against the skin, the satin. Slinky, soft. Revealing. Sexy.

_She likes it that way._

Slip it off, over the head. Slip them off, down the thighs.

Run the water – too cold. Get in –

– _Feels wonderful now. Need her here now._

Feel the water. Feel the warmth. Step underneath, drenched in the stream. Rub the body, caress every curve. Rub where she should be.

_Nice, but not yet_.

Relish the warmth, clean all over. Floral scents and silky suds. Stand in the waterfall, loosen up.

Relaxed?

_Almost, but not yet._

Finish it all, step out now. Dry the body slowly, take some time. In the mirror, look now. Looks good. Rub some on.

Silky smooth.

Spray. Comb through. Tousle a bit, shake it loose. Put it up high. Put it on, then put them on. Tight, but comfortable.

Down the stairs, and then out back. Feel the breeze, same as before. Still it calls, more so now…

…Not yet. Into position. Then into another. Feel the stretch, the tension subsides. Fluid movements, as the sea. Concentrate, yet clear the mind. Center. Focus. Feel and move. Clean, precise, so ancient is this. One with the mind, one with the body. One with the sea, and one with the wind –

– _Thinking of her now, concentration lost._

A sigh, a longing. A last glimpse, a promised return. Soon. Another love awaits…

Up the stairs to a quicker one now. In fast, warm and inviting. More relaxed this time, short and sweet.

Dry off, top to bottom. Comb, then tousle. Rub it on, silky smooth.

Slip in on, then slip them on. Lacy, sexy. Dainty, nice. Pick this. And choose that.

_No, not that one. This one either. This one's nice – _

– Too nice. Not yet.

Another? Perfect. Back to the mirror, artistry defined. Look. Look once more. Satisfied?

Not yet.

Find it. Spray. A touch here, and there. All the right places. A hint of flowers, and of sandalwood.

It's familiar. It's her favorite.

Not much time. Down the stairs, and out the door. Get in, still smells so new. Another love, yet one awaits.

To the favorite early spot, familiar and good. A greeting, and one exchanged. The same as always, and always good. This one's hot, and that one's soft. Together they are perfection.

Like the wind and the sea.

Savor the last, then move on. The familiar route, the scenic view. Here at last, right on time.

_Early, actually._

Get out? Not yet. One last check, everything in place. Always for her. Only for her.

Get moving now. The knock, then the greeting. A kiss, and then another. Caresses, take it in. A scent, familiar and warm.

A conversation, short and sweet. Tell her more?

Not yet. Another caress, a glimpse of her pain. Exposed, now kiss it away.

_Feel better?_

A short chat, again, and now? In her eyes –

– Not yet.

Up the stairs. Kisses and hands. Fingers and kisses. A warm body, strong and lean. Familiar and safe. Clothes tossed all about. The lace –

– She notices.

On the spot, where she should be. Devouring, and deep inside. Lips on lips, a glance up from her. She indulges every second, savors every drop.

Below, like silk. She makes it flow more. The wind and the sea become one. Whispers, and commands, though gentle they are. The apex of feelings, the climax of sensations. Out it flows, flows like the sea. Never-ending it seems. The rhythm, perfection. Higher, higher still. The beauty in her eyes, and the love in her touches. As a man she is, strong and commanding. A glistening face, and other good spots. The pinnacle reached, together as one. The breaths calm, relaxed. Descending together. Always together.

A kiss, and '_I love you_', and one returned.

Down now together, with her, just right. A click heard, then another. Should set it for longer…

Not long enough, never with her. No dreams now, just rest. A place alone together. Always with her. Only with her…

_Cruel alarm._

A sigh, a pause, a kiss. Get up?

Not yet.


End file.
